x-men armageddon
by Skysholtz
Summary: Firstly I own NOTHING, all true credit goes to minds far more creative and brilliant than my own! May Contain Lemons(will be separate chapters with a warning) This is my take on the X-universe if all attempts for peace were to fail. written from the perspective of my OC this is my first solo project. I hope you like it if you don't sorry in advance for wasting your time
1. Chapter 1

Journal Entry #1

They say that history is a tale written by the victors but what happens when your locked in war no one can win. I'm not sure why I'm writing this, I'm not even sure if anyone will survive long enough to read it but I have always had a fondness for the written word and every story needs to be told. It is my hope that one day the fighting can end, that all this blood will wash away and the world can be born again and if it can maybe future generations can learn from the mistakes we have all made. So to anyone who may read this my name is Renegade and this is my story.

At the moment we are at war, there are several powerful armies at play in this war for the world all are at odds and there is little hope of winning and even less hope for peace but still we fight. First there is the army for humanity all the enemies of mutants have rallied under one banner the MRD, u-men, and purifiers all fight to rid the world of mutants. There lack of abilities or as Magneto would term it Genetic Inferiority almost makes them more of a threat than the others, they have spent years developing devices to even the score. Power dampeners, advanced weapons, sentinels, and technology used to steal our power and take it for themselves have made them a force to be reckoned with. At this point I feel like i should probably mention that i am not a mutant, though i am not with out power i was born with a genetic predisposition to cheat death, i have died hundreds if not thousands of times but somehow i just come back i don't know how or why i just know that i do and that its not of mutant origin, i was also experimented on resulting in the bulk of the abilities i possess i don't know if that's important in a story that may never get read but i don't want to misrepresent myself so there it is. The second army is that of Sinister's, the whole world burns and he revels in it eager to wipe out everyone that doesn't follow him so that he can create a new world in the ashes of this one, A world filled with his genetically superior test tube mutants, created and controlled by him... and i thought i had control issues. Then there is Magneto and his band of so called freedom fighters formerly known as the brotherhood, i wonder if he is happy in all this, war has been something he has wanted for a long time claiming it was unavoidable, though i believe he wanted to start this war believing he could win it with ease and become the worlds new leader i for one will never bow to his tyranny. Last but not least is the army i fight for we are what remains of the X-men allied with humans that wish to fight for peace instead of genocide. Now a days we call ourselves the HMA or Human Mutant Alliance. All armies need a leader and ours is Wolverine, a position he was reluctant to accept but i find that's what makes him the best choice for leader. There are those who say that absolute power corrupts absolutely but in the best of my experience those who seek power are already corrupt. Now you know the players in our game and that is all i have time to reveal today one of Magneto's underlings has rolled into camp I better go see what he wants.


	2. Chapter 2

Journal Entry #2

I had an interesting day so I guess I'm going to tell you about my present before i delve into the past. Logan was already with Avalanche when i joined them

"Magneto would like a word with you" Avalanche requested

"Why should I care what he wants" Logan asked

"I'm aware you two don't see eye to eye on everything but a temporary alliance would be beneficial to both our sides don't you think unless you really want to see Sinister or the Army of Humanity win this war"

"After all this time I'm supposed to believe that all the sudden he wants a truce. i don't believe it. why now?"

"Hey I'm just the messenger, how should i know what his motivations are. You really want to know come ask him yourself"

"how do i know this isn't a trap?"

"Of course its a trap. That's why I'm going in your place" I said

"Out of the question" Logan snarled

"I don't care if you are the leader, I'm not going to let you make stupid decisions" I argued

"How is you going smart but its stupid if i go?" Logan asked annoyed

"For starters the guy controls metal, you know that thing your bones are coated in! Second of all I Can't Die! and last but not least if he really is looking for a truce then disappointing him off the bat should be a good way to see if he is willing to make concessions." I informed him. There was a fourth reason but it was one i couldn't say out loud especially not in front of the enemy. I loved Logan, of course everyone knew that the part i could never say is that he was my world and I could not face eternity with out him and deep down I knew that I would burn the world to save him. Romantic in thought perhaps but in execution it probably wouldn't go over well. So I protected him as best i could so that i could save me from myself. Besides I am useful but its him the team truly needs he is stronger than me, stronger then all of us really with out his strength i don't know if any of us would have made it this far.

"You know there is no talking to you when you get like this" he grumbled

"I'm glad we are in agreement. Avalanche take me to your leader" i said and started to follow Avalanche Logan grabbed me by the wrist spinning me back to him kissing me deeply my spine tingled and he said softly "be careful" "stay safe" i replied and with one last longing glance at my love i departed following Avalanche wondering what it was Magneto really wanted. A little while later we entered Magneto's fortress. His base was a large metal castle the remains of sentinels scattered around the outside all in all it was an impressive sight to behold looking around there was little doubt that the omega class mutant was a force to be reckoned with even with out an army backing him. As we approached the base of the castle he floated down from somewhere above.

"You are not the one i sent for. Where is wolverine?"

"He's busy so i came in his place. what do you want Magnus"

"You are not the one i want to discuss that with"

"Well i think you'll agree that life is full of little disappointments, i may not be who you asked for i am however all your going to get but I'm happy to take your offer back to Logan."

"Actually my dear you may not be who i asked for but your exactly who i wanted to see"

"What"

"You two are so predictable if i sent for you Wolverine would never let you go, so i sent for him knowing you would never let him come"

"Note to self be more original, ok ill bite. What do you want we both know it's not an alliance"

"I need your help"

"Why should I help you"

"Honestly i cant think of one good reason but that's the beauty of you heroes you always do the right thing"

"since when is helping you the right thing to do"

"just hear me out please, if you don't want to help i know well enough by now i cant force you."

"fine I'm listening"

"our camp was attacked by the human army, we fought off the attackers but not with out great cost. some lives were lost. Others sustained great injury none greater that my daughter Wanda with her injuries she wont last another night. So one enemy to another will you save my daughters life."

"Magnus, after all these years who knew you actually have a heart. Take me to her i will do what i can."

a moment later his magnetic shield appeared around both of us speeding us to his infirmary

"Wow this is the only way to travel" i marvelled quite enjoying the ride.

The ride ended quickly in a room where the Scarlett witch was laying on a pedestal barely clinging to life.

I walked up to her in silence taking a moment to see her pain, one of my abilities allows me to heal others, well not just others i can heal anything that lives myself included at first it took every once of energy i had and then some so initially healing others would leave me in a coma for days. eventually my power grew or maybe just my control and i started to see the pain in others, in animals and plants even the earth itself. Seeing the pain has allowed me to heal only what is needed conserving some energy for myself. I don't know if what i do is a gift or a curse I take some solace in the help it has provided to others, but some days lately have been hard for me all i can see is pain around me the earth itself is crying out as are most of its residents. I do what i can but my power is not strong enough to heal the whole world though i often wish it was. As I stared down at the Scarlett Witch I could quickly tell that Magneto had not exaggerated the graveness of her condition. She had extensive internal bleeding, most of her ribs were cracked, another hour and she would likely die of blood poisoning. I gently ran my hand across her arm releasing my healing energy with in seconds her body became luminescent as her injuries faded away when the light faded there was no outward signs that she had ever been injured at all. The glowing is a bi-product of my healing factor i have never been sure why but when ever i healed something it always glowed a white-blue light, maybe i will never know why. Magneto held Wanda's hand tightly in his own as colour returned to her cheeks and her eyes fluttered open. I could see relief on his face as she slowly regained consciousness it was almost touching, in these violent times it was easy to forget that the enemy were people too, not the monsters we make them out to be in our minds so we don't feel so bad for killing them. My job was done and this tender moment was hardly my place to be a part of so i walked out eager to get back to my own camp. I had only taken a few steps down the hall when Wanda appeared behind me.

"Leaving before i even have a chance to say thank you?" she asked

"I didn't do it for your gratitude, or your fathers for that matter." I remarked

"Well thank you anyway, if you don't mind me asking why did you do it" she inquired

"Your welcome, and i don't, I was just taking Gandhi's advice" i answered

"what advice is that" she asked looking quite puzzled

"Be the change you want to see in the world." i answered continuing down the hall

"I owe you thanks as well" Magneto said appearing behind them.

"If you truly mean that be honest next time, don't lure me here with a ruse." I requested

"Would you ever believe me?" he asked with an amused grin

"Probably not." i said with a chuckle

"will you allow me to provide you with an escort back to your camp." Magnus offered.

"It is not necessary, but if you really wish to do so i won't turn it down." I answered.

"Avalanche." he called out motioning for the young man to join them

"Hey before i go, i know you didn't bring me here to talk truce but we have lost some members of our team to both Sinister, and the army of humanity. I'm sure you have as well and I don't like the thought of them being harvested for there genetic material, or having there powers used against us. Right now i have people trying to locate their bases when we find them would you consider joining forces long enough to rescue our people." I asked.

"My dear, If you want my help you only need to do one thing and i will gladly join forces with you" Magneto answered with his usual bravado.

"What's that" I asked, positive i already knew the answer

"Tell your human pets that they are on there own." he said making it sound so simple

"Yeah... that's not going to happen. though hypothetically if i were to convince Logan that we should do just that as a matter of... lets say self preservation would you accept me as one of your own or tell Logan he has to kick me to the curb too." i asked

"why on earth would i do that especially now that i am in your debt."

"I am not technically a mutant. You get that right. I'm not exactly human either, no one has ever really figured out what exactly i am but what ever I am isn't Mutagenic."

"I am aware that your powers are not mutant in origin but you don't give a person much choice. Whether or not I like you is of little consequence. You can't be killed, your abilities make you very worthwhile to have around, and you have constantly made mutants problems your problems other than a minor technicality as far as I'm concerned you are one of us. In fact if you ever get sick of baby sitting the humans that aren't trying to obliterate us and come to your senses you are most welcome to join us here."

"well that answers that, you say its us that need to come to our senses but i think we are the only ones with any sense left in tact. Sinister is a insane control freak, and you and the AOH really need to realize something. Even if either of you are successful in wiping the other half of the human race out more will still be born 2 mutants still have a chance of giving birth to a human child, just as two humans can still birth a mutant. So in the event that you do win no more humans what's your master plan let the children grow to adolescence and then kill them in cold blood when they don't manifest powers? I'm sure your loyal subjects will love that when it is there child on the chopping block. Peace may not be easy lately I'm not sure it is even possible but as far as I am concerned it is the only answer that makes sense." I informed him, Magneto looked a little stunned at my words though i doubted they'd have much effect as I turned and started walking to the Caves that I called home. Avalanche walked me there in silence i was glad for the quiet something i hadn't got much of in many years. I wondered if helping the enemy was the smartest decision i could have made, but since war broke out the brotherhood had never openly attacked us. Perhaps it was out of respect to his old friend Charles, or maybe we just weren't there biggest concern. A small part of me hoped that maybe one day they would come around to our way of thinking an alliance was exactly what we needed to tip the scales in our favour, sadly though life was never that easy. About a mile from camp Avalanche and I parted ways and i made the last leg of the journey alone the sun was beginning to set as i walked back to camp. Everything was about how i left it other that Logan who was pacing about angrily.

"Your back" he greeted

"Yeah, Did you miss me?" I asked with a grin. He wrapped his arm my waist pulling me in and kissing me passionately then answered "no"

I let out a small chuckle " then I can't wait to see the reception i get when you do miss me."

He smiled at me for just a second before his face turned serious "What did Magneto want?"

"The Scarlet Witch was dying, he wanted me to save her life"

"Wait! What? he sent for me not you."

"I know. It would seem that we are getting a little predictable my love, maybe we should send someone else one is a while shake things up a bit."

"oh. well did you do it?"

"What do you think, of course i did it."

"Scarlet Witch huh? Since when does she play for Magneto's team?"

"I don't know, i didn't even know if she was still alive before today too bad we don't still have cerebro we would be able to find all the people who are scattered there could be an army beyond measure out there."

"I'm not going to have to worry about you going all warlord on me am I?"

"Maybe a little bit, but damn it somebody has to Logan you can't fight this war on your own even though I'm sure you want to, and I for one am getting tired of the fighting we have been in this war for years. Hell it's been so long i don't even know how long exactly we have been fighting for and all we do is try to survive because we aren't warlords or complete nut jobs. I can't do it anymore It is high time we raged some of our friends and countless others right now are being harvested for there genetic material so Sinister can make his test tube mutants. Not to mention those being held at AOH base so the U-men can take their powers for themselves. I want them back Logan and I want them free There is an army out there and I aim to find it I might want to borrow a few folks to do it you know if that's ok with you fearless leader."

"No your right we need help and we need to go on the offensive otherwise we are just sitting here waiting to die I just wish i could come with ya"

"Don't worry when its time to attack you will be I'm just going to find you an army and hopefully a place to attack i really miss Google earth right now."

"sure would make things a hell of a lot easier so would cerebro and we used to think we had it bad back in those days."

"Who knew the impact that just one kid could have"

"No kidding, if you knew then what you know now would you kill the kid when you had the chance."

"I really want to say no, somehow that feels worse than saying yes but even if i did kill him there is still a good chance everything would have turned out like this that kid was an excuse for them and I don't doubt that they would have found another." I walked away as I thought about his question I never want to think that I am capable of ending a life as it is just barely beginning but if that one life could save all this suffering it would be selfish not to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Journal Entry #3

Don't ever believe that one person can't make a difference we are all capable of having a far greater impact on the world that we could ever realize, and this was never more true than of a young man by the name of Steve Whitman. It was a warm June morning all those years ago Logan and I got up early as we always did and still do to run 5 miles followed by tai chi and yoga. After that we had a shower together and headed down for breakfast. Charles came into the kitchen telling us that there was a mutant boy in new York who was just coming into his powers "be careful his powers could be dangerous." At the time i had not even thought about it I mean I'm about as immortal as they get many have tried to kill me in a few inventive ways but nothing has stuck from killed with fire, to flash frozen and smashed to bits nothing ever stuck. But looking back on his words now it almost seems as they carried some sense of foreboding. Oh fun fact ol' Chuck was in a wheelchair when i first met him but the day i joined the X-men i healed him in an attempt to prove my worthiness. Knowing the X-men much better now I'm still not sure I measure up. They have good hearts everyone of them, mine how ever has been more than a little jaded since long before I met the X-men everyday they make me want to be a better person I don't even know who i would be right now if our paths had never crossed. Probably just like Tin man, searching for my heart if i hadn't forgot i ever had one by now.

So Logan and i volunteered to go find this potentially dangerous kid on our bikes since he was in our back yard, and Scott and Jean had decided to tag along on Scott's bike. When we got to New York we agreed to split up and find the kid faster. I happened to find him right away running away from his school there he was 14 year old kid a pretty upset one at that. I rode up to him "Hey are you ok?" I asked him

"Stay away from me" he yelled yellow light was flashing through his skin.

"oh shit! are you going to blow up?"

"How did you know that?"

"I got a power too, it allows me to see your pain" I grabbed his hand and tried to heal him but it only bought me a little more time " I can't stop you get on the bike i got to get you out of here"

"I don't want you to get hurt"

"ugh" i groaned "you cant seriously i am indestructible get on the bike"

He looked a little unsure but did as he was told.

"hold on tight." i told him as i put the bike on full throttle racing out of town. I pushed the bike to the limits as i felt Steve heating up burning through my flesh as a weaved in and out of traffic. We had barely made it away from civilization when it finally happened. An explosion deafened my ears i saw an intense light my body was on fire and then everything went black. When I came to I could hear voices talking i heard Steve saying "oh god she said she was indestructible"

"I am Indestructible I wish i could say the same for my clothes" i said from behind them.

Everyone turned around relieved to see i was alright and there i was naked as the day i was born it was really an awkward moment. Logan walked up to me and wrapped his jacket around me, I happily slid my arms in and did the jacket up. worse still because of the explosion we had to get out fast so Steve rode with Scott and Jean while I rode on the back of Logan's bike showing more than a little leg to everyone we passed on the journey back to the X mansion. Upon Arrival Chuck was already waiting outside to greet our newest arrival, and me well i disappeared into the mansion for a nice hot shower and some clothes. By the time i had finished all the arrangements had been made for Steve. The bomb shelter was to be his new room because he was afraid of his power going off in the night and he didn't want anyone getting hurt. He had told his parents of the days events and were going to bring his things out that night. All in all it seemed like everything was going well, until the evening news. Jubilee was watching the news that night

"Hey you guys might want to see this!" she called out. We all came in just in time to see Steve and me on my bike just outside New York. We all watched the donated video clip in dismay as it showed Steve behind me glowing brighter and brighter until the explosion. Sad to say the video didn't last long enough to show my miraculas recovery. Instead it went directly to interviews with some of mutants greatest enemies from Senator Kelly to Graydon Creed. I stood there watching as they used my death to fan the flames of fear of mutants and our abilities both stating that mutants like Steve were the exact reason why mutant registration was oh so very important


	4. Chapter 4

Journal Entry #4

Hello again, I just woke up from a several day nap it is Friday now, Tuesday was the day I deemed it necessary to put myself in a coma. First time in 5 years that has happened to me but on the bright side I found out exactly how powerful my ability to heal others is the answer… infinite. Where to begin after years of war, it has become perfectly clear to me that simply trying to survive it is not going to be enough especially when you consider our enemies. The Army of Humanity will not rest until every mutant and mutant sympathizer is wiped off the face of the earth. To say the least that does not sit well with me, some of my best friends are mutants as is the man I love. Sinister can't be allowed to win either since the only ones who would survive his rule would be his army of super mutant slaves. Sinister's mind control techniques are impressive I will give him that, but a world with out free will, well that's a world I don't wish to live in. Lastly there is magneto and the brotherhood, they are ultimately the best of the bunch, and ultimately the only army who has not openly attacked us. Magneto is smart enough to realize that we are not really a big threat to him and he is better off to save his troops for bigger fish. That being said he will never ally himself with us either as long as we still have humans in our ranks and equality in our hearts. So like it or not the only option we seem to have is to fight, but sadly we don't have the numbers to overcome one enemy let alone three. That dark cloud is not with out a little silver lining, the world has been in chaos for years now but there are many out there who don't have a side. Mutants and humans alike just trying to survive this war hiding where ever they can find shelter. I hope to find them, convince as many as I can to fight with us to save this world to put an end to the conflict. Which brings me to my coma

Tuesday I asked for volunteers anyone willing to join me, on mission to bolster our ranks. Of the volunteers one was Charles Xavier, now don't get me wrong Charles is an extremely powerful Omega class telepath. He is one of the most powerful mutants that ever lived, but Charles was no spring chicken when we met and that was many years ago. The last few years have taken there toll on Charles and any uses of his power lately have been very taxing on him. He tries to hide it, and from the others he has had some success but I see his pain and every day I see it getting worse. I didn't think it wise to take him in his current state, and tried to convince him that he was needed more at the base. He was rather insistent that he would be quite useful on this journey as a sort of GPS for all the unaligned people hiding somewhere out there. I had to admit he raised some good points, the time he would save us could easily make up for the amount that he would slow us down. All this aside I still could not in good conscience take him on this journey when as near as I could tell the next time he used his powers, It could be the last thing he ever does. I was caught between a rock and a hard place because I also didn't want to out him for the toll the last few years had taken on him, knowing he never wanted to burden the others with it. So I did the only thing I could think to do. I told him I'd be happy to have him on board and I stretched my hand out to shake his, when he placed his hand in mine I activated my healing ability and gave it everything I had and then some. After that everything went black, when I woke up today I found Charles sitting at my side evidently he and Logan had been switching back and forth. I find it sweet that even though they know I can't die they still worry. The Xavier sitting at my bedside looked to be no more than 25, I have always wondered if I was capable of healing age, though I have been reluctant to find out since being a walking fountain of youth could make me a rather hot commodity and could put those I care about most at risk.

"Chuck, you have hair… that's new" I commented

"Your Finally awake, I must admit I was growing quite concerned" Charles replied

"Man what is it you people don't get about indestructible, you have seen me come back from worse than this."

"That's true, but no one knew your healing ability was that powerful I didn't know you could turn back the clock"

"What can I say I like to keep you guessing."

"Did you know you could do that"

"No but I always feared it was possible."

"Feared? Its an amazing gift you have why would you fear it."

"hmm well for starters, what happens when our enemies catch wind of this, what lengths do you think Magneto would go to, to get me to restore his youth. Worse yet how about Sinister, I don't even want to imagine what he might do for a chance at an extra life time or two to see how his next generation Test tube mutants turn out. Almost everyone fears the reaper Chuck, and I have no disillusions about the lengths that people will go to do avoid him."

"No one can force you to use your powers"

"Oh I beg to differ, I don't fear death, or pain but that doesn't mean I don't have weaknesses."

"You mean Logan don't you."

"Not just, all of you really. You guys are the only family I have, and deep down there is a part of me that truly fears that when It comes right down to it I would betray everything the x-men stand for in order to save their lives. Maybe that is selfish, but damn it I have lost enough for a few lifetimes."

"well we will just have to make sure that it doesn't come to that."

"Yeah, just you know do me a favour and tell people your Chucks bastard son or you found the fountain of youth or something I would really rather this not get around."

"Of course, I must admit its taking some getting used to, four days ago I'd never have thought it possible, but you must be starving I will tell the others your up and around and try and find you something to eat."

"I thank you, and my stomach thanks you."

The rest of my evening consisted of catching up with everyone, eating like I have never seen food before in my life, and receiving a bunch of praise I am fairly sure I don't deserve and so to my probably non existent future readers I bid you good night, until the next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON

IT IS NOT CENTRAL TO THE PLOT AT ALL

THIS IS PWP

This chapter is only for the perverted and depraved if you are not interested in reading this skip this chapter you wont miss anything other than some sexually explicit content

Journal Entry #5

After everyone had gone to sleep for the day, I was feeling pretty awake three day naps tend to have that affect on me. Logan was the only other person awake so we decided to walk and talk not wanting to disturb our cave dwelling companions.

"your awfully quiet tonight, after 3 days I was sure we would have some catching up to do" I remarked as we walked in the full moon light.

"Sorry I…" he trailed off

"What is it?" I asked with a sigh after being together for so long you would think he would learn to open up at least a little, but he is as he has always been the strong silent type.

"Nothing, never mind." he answered looking straight ahead avoiding my gaze.

"You know your not getting off that easy, you know I have ways of making you talk." I teased

"Fine! I was just worried about you."

"Why you know I'm indestructible" we said at the same time.

"Ha Ha, so I guess I'm getting a little predictable eh." I said feeling a little mad at myself.

"I know nothing has taken you down at least not permanently yet, but I care about you. I never want to see harm come to you, you always push your luck, how do you know one day it wont run out." he said sounding more than a little annoyed.

"Your mad at me?" I asked more than a little surprised

"Of course I am mad at you, you are so damn cocky, not to mention arrogant. Even if you do come back eventually you don't know what its like to sit there wondering for hours or days even weeks what if this is the time you don't make it back. Maybe I am not as confident in your abilities as you are, and by the way how dare you make me the voice of reason it is not a good look for me." he spoke angrily his nostrils flaring

"You are so hot when your angry." I teased then I leaned down kissing him softly biting his lip gently as I pulled away.

He placed his hand on my neck slowly pushing it slowly forward until his fingers were wrapped around the back of my head, and the back of the palm of his hand was resting on the nape of my neck. He firmly pulled me back towards him. My spine tingled as his tongue gently glided over mine. His other hand drifted to my lower back as he pulled me towards him. I grabbed the belt loops of his jeans pulling him even closer to me as our lips were locked, before slipping my hands underneath his tee-shirt as I forced it upwards gliding my hands over his well defined muscles. We parted only a moment as I lifted his shirt over his head. I pulled away from his kiss and started to rotate back and forth from sucking on his neck and slowly dragging the tip of my tongue across it as he unbuttoned my shirt. When the last button was undone he slipped my shirt off slowly dragging his claws down my back. The Cuts he made quickly healing up behind him quickly healed though my bra was cut to pieces, not that I cared the slight pain I felt turned into pure adrenaline combining with my growing desire for him. In an instant I felt addicted to him like an addict waiting for their next fix. I started to unbutton his jeans as I moved my kisses lower and lower as I dropped to my knees. I effortlessly glided his jeans and boxers down in one fell swoop, as my mouth found his treasure trail and slowly followed where it went. When I reached the treasure chest I ran my tongue down the full length of his penis circling around the tip a time or two before seeing how much of his 10 inch dick I could fit down throat. I bobbed my head back and forth reaching a little further every time as my hand stroked the bottom of his shaft in a semicircular motion. Every moan and aroused growl I heard escaped his lips fuelled my ever growing desire. All of the sudden I was interrupted he shoved me back hard, I landed on the ground with a small thud. He started at my neck massaging my skin with his tongue, as he slowly moved down my body I could feel his hot breath everywhere he had just kissed. As he moved down my body he lingered a while on each breast teasing the nipple as my body begged for more. The moment I felt I could stand it no longer he rose to his feet and offered me his hand. I stood up sliding the rest clothes off as I did. He pulled me in again as he kissed me passionately as he shoved me back into the cliff wall. He dropped his head down a little, nibbling at my shoulders as he hooked each arm underneath my knees. Logan simultaneously lifted me up as shoved me hard into the wall. As I sat cradled between his waist and the cliff wall he thrust his dick into my warm wet pussy. Waves of pleasure shot through my body as he buried himself deep inside me. He thrust in and out in strong confident strokes as I pushed off the wall to greet him. He wrapped his hand around my back pushing my knee's up to my chest, I moaned in pleasure as I grew closer to orgasm. He pounded me hard and furious as I dragged my nails down his back. I moaned, and he let out a low pitch growl as we both climaxed at the same time. We both fell into each other and embraced a moment before reaching for our casually discarded clothes.

"I'm still mad at you." Logan grumbled as he pulled on his jeans.

"well if this is how you show it then I hope your mad at me for quite a while." I retorted while tossing on my own clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

Journal Entry #6

They day after we brought Steve to the mansion, I got up and went for my morning work out with Logan. After we came back I had a quick shower, and made my way to the kitchen. As I entered the room Beast was standing near the stove in a apron and chef's hat, pulling mini quiches out of the oven as the smell came wafting by and Renegade's mouth started to water.

"Beast that smells like ambrosia, if it tastes as good as it smells this should be a meal truly worthy of the gods." I exclaimed.

He turned to face me "Renegade your making me blush."

"Don't worry if you didn't tell me id never have noticed." I answered with a laugh loading up on quiches before sitting at the table. I started eating with my usual fever, barely noticing when Xavier walked in.

"Renegade I was hoping we could talk." he stated standing in the doorway.

I looked up at him, mouth stuffed full of Beast's delicious breakfast, I tried to chew it down as fast as I could but my mouth was far too full to talk so I just gave him a thumbs up.

"I forgot not to come between you and food." he said with a chuckle as Logan entered the room and started loading up his plate. "So when your done eating can you come see me in my office."

"Sure thing Chuck, I shouldn't be too long." I answered after having finally swallowed the last of my mouthful.

"The way you eat I wouldn't expect you would be." he said heading back towards his office.

"What's all that about?" Logan asked.

"Beats me." I answered nonchalantly, before stuffing my face full again. Logan likewise fell silent more interested in his food at the moment anyway. A few minutes later I finished eating, thanked Beast for the amazing meal, and headed to see what was up with the professor. "All these years later and I still find myself going to the principals office" I mused to myself.

When I reached his office I knocked gently on the door, "Come in." the professor answered from behind his desk.

Renegade entered the room closing the door behind her, she took decisive steps, as she strode across the room to sit in a chair in front of his desk trying to portray more confidence than she actually felt. In retrospect it was probably a useless endeavour against a telepath, but when I feel insecure or nervous I tend to overcompensate to hide my true feelings. Truth be told I was expecting quite a reaming out, after being featured on the evening news.

"So what's up Chuck?"

"Well after last night the general population is in quite an uproar; people are scared." he started

"I know, its all my fault. I'm sorry. It all just happened so fast I…" I interrupted.

"It's all right Renegade, you did good it could have been so much worse if you didn't get him out of the city in time, the important thing is you managed to prevent the loss of life." He assured her

"Yeah, tell that to the candle light vigil at ground zero they started for me." I answered bitterly

"That one is a little hard to explain isn't it."

"Even if I could make anyone believe it was me, it might do more harm than good. People aren't supposed to come back from the dead the whole zombie thing usually freaks people out."

"You aren't a Zombie."

"Then what am I?"

Charles looked confused for a moment before finally answering "You're an X-man"

"Touché Chuck so if your not mad at me then…what am I doing in the principles office?"

"Well Senator Kelly and the MRD are pushing hard for mutant registration again, and there is going to be a summit to discuss it within the next few days. Creed and Kelly have managed to get mutants banned from the conference, claiming it would be to dangerous to allow them because of powers like Steve's. So I want you to speak on our behalf, since you don't technically have an X-gene you should have no problem getting in. If we don't have a voice at this conference then we have already lost, people are scared and someone needs to reassure them and calm them down. Those that aren't afraid of mutants are afraid of the MRD and what they do to sympathizers. Of course I can't force you to do anything, so its up to you, but you are our only hope." Charles explained.

His words weighed heavily with me, he was right of course, and there was no way I would ever refuse. I had grown to love the X-men, and l loved being an X-man not to mention that I would live to see future generations suffering the outcome.

"So… no pressure" I said nervously. "Of course, I will do it, I don't know how much good I can do but I promise I will give it all I got… how long do I have to prepare?"

"Not long I'm afraid, the conference is in three days time."

"Yikes… so any advice?"

"Just speak from your heart, people will respond to your sincerity."

"Did you forget who your talking to?"

"I know its within you, even if you never let it out. Sooner or later you are going to have to let go of what's holding you back. And I really hope for all our sakes its sooner."

"Well daylight is burning, and I guess time is off the essence, so I'm going to try and prepare as much as I can. I got to be honest Chuck I don't know how to win this one."

"I have faith in you, you should try having some in yourself." he said reassuringly.

'I must be getting sloppy for all the confidence I try to project and somehow he still sees right through me' I thought to myself as I headed to the library to see what I could find to help argue our side of things.


	7. Chapter 7

Journal Entry # 7

For three days no one saw me as I prepared for the conference that was to at least in part decide our fate, I was more than a little worried that there was no amount of preparation that could ever result in being able to change the minds of the fearful masses, let alone the bigots. A large part of me wished the task had fallen to someone else, Beast would have been much better for the job in my opinion I certainly had my talents but reassuring people wasn't really one of them. Hell even Remy would have been better for the job he would just charm everyone into liking mutants and with that accent at least the ladies in the audience would have been sold.

When I was getting ready to leave everyone had banded together in the kitchen for a little pep talk party.

"You can do it, I know you can." Jubilee gushed with a sincerity that really made me want to believe her and everyone else sounded in with a few words of encouragement that all seemed to blur together as one.

"Thank you all I will try and do you proud." I said before heading out the door, I appreciated the gesture though it made me feel worse instead of better. The X-men were hands down the best people I had ever known, and I didn't want to let them down, this would have been a little bit better if I could have just given a prepared speech but since it was a debate I had to try and be ready for pretty much anything. That's if I could even get through the door. Beast had managed to conclusively prove that my abilities were not mutagenic though I wondered if what ever method they were using to filter out the mutants would pick up on the fact that I wasn't completely human either.

I drove my Ferrari to the conference, trying my best not to turn into a nervous wreck along the way. 'Caring about people sucks sometimes.' I thought to myself reflecting on how much easier this would be if I still had my apathetic side.

I parked a little ways from where the conference was being held in an underground park aid and walked the rest of the distance. Today I was dressed to impress in a navy blue Armani skirt suit, and a pair of shoes that made me particularly glad for my healing factor, a set of 6 inch stiletto heels that I couldn't convince Kat to wear on my best day. I had just enough make-up on to highlight my best features, My shoulder length raven black hair fell in soft ringlets around my heart shaped face. The outfit was carefully selected I went with blue because the color conveyed honesty. The six inch heel may have been a little bit of over kill as I was five foot ten to begin with bringing me up to 6 foot 4, but at least this way no one would be looking down to me, and it was also my hope that the added stature might add more gravity to my words. I kept my shoulders back and my head held high, trying to illustrate confidence even though I didn't have much, as I approached security to check in as a speaker

"Name?" The burly bouncer asked. Of course I had used an alias because this debate would be televised and my real name could drudge up a past I had to leave behind me a long time ago.

"Jane Lane" I answered looking him right in the eyes. He took a moment scanning his clip board checking my name off when he found it.

"Hold your hand out palms up" he instructed. I did as he asked. He pulled out a small electronic gadget that looked not much different than a stud finder. After a moment, a green light popped up on the gadget signifying that I was free of the x-gene.

"Go ahead." he instructed waving me in.

I stepped inside, noticing members of the press scattered through out the building setting up for the debate. The stage was at the back of the large room There were four podiums set up one for man asking the questions, one labelled Creed, another said Kelly, and mine set right between the two labelled Lane. The senator was already at his podium arranging a stack of papers in front of him. Graydon Creed was so far nowhere to be seen. I made my way to my podium and tried to center my mind in preparation for the Debate trying to block the distractions from my mind. A national audience, not to mention knowing that everyone back at the mansion would be watching me was far more spotlight than I was used to but I couldn't let that deter me, everyone was counting on me, and as the professor had surmised there wasn't anyone else willing to stand up and speak for the mutant community so I really couldn't screw this up. Slowly but surely the press finished their set up and took there seats in the front row, Creed walked in the door and took his place at the podium. The rest of the audience filtered in taking there seats, and the director of the events came and took his place on the stage.

"I will be asking you questions and you will each have one minute to respond. Are you all ready?" he asked.

Creed and Kelly nodded both seeming to be in there element, "ready as ill ever be" I answered thinking the anticipation was going to make me go insane if I had to wait any longer.

"First question, should mutants be allowed to attend public schools with normal human children."

Senator Kelly started off before I could even think to open my mouth "After recent events, I have to say a definite no. That's like asking if you want your children going to school when there has been a bomb threat, mutants in our public schools will endanger our children. Mutants are dangerous, some have no control over there powers, they emit levels of radiation. How can we send our children into constant danger, I for one wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing my son was going to school with these dangerous individuals."

"I agree with the senator, mutants are abominations, a genetic mistake. We should not subject our children to such horrors, The exploding boy is just one of many examples of individuals too dangerous to be in society, but don't take my word for it see for yourself." Creed said flicking on a large TV behind the podiums showing a brief clip dangerous individuals including juggernaught smashing through walls, Pyro Scorching some MRD agents, and Banshee shattering glass with his shriek. "Is this what you want for your children?" his point seemed well received as some members of the audience erupted in hollers of approval

"Listen to yourselves, Is such unbridled Intolerance the lesson you really want to teach your children. And Homosapian parents give birth to children that develop powers on a fairly regular basis, Imagine for a moment that your children manifested powers. Do you really want them to go through life facing such prejudices everywhere they go. Please do not forget the lessons that history has to teach us, or one day history may remember you the way it remembers Hitler. I don't believe that we should be teaching our children that they are better or worse than anyone else. Segregation is not the answer, it's a slippery slope what is next? Talk of enslaving mutant kind, or separate drinking fountains? Mankind has spent hundreds, even thousands of years learning tolerance for many different groups and becoming an educated society. Please don't let your fear send us back to the dark ages." I said hoping my words would not fall on deaf ears

"Ok some interesting points for both sides there second question: Why do you think mutants should or should not be registered?" the director asked

"As we have already seen some mutants have powers that are very dangerous, and that is exactly why mutants should be registered, anything that dangerous the government has the right to control, so that we can protect ourselves and everyone else from the present danger. The government has a right to know who the mutants are and what they are capable of." Senator Kelly chimed in, never had bigotry sounded so PC I thought.

"Of course mutants should be registered more to the point they should be removed from society, so that us normal people are not being poisoned by there filth. Mutants are nothing but a mistake of nature why should we care about their feelings, they are dangerous, they should all be locked up." Creed added

"You two keep going on about how dangerous mutants are, and then proceed to say how because of that we should take away all their rights and civil liberties. It goes with out saying that most things become more dangerous when you back them into a corner. If you tried to take my rights away, I would fight you tooth and nail every step of the way, can you really be foolish enough to think that you can just walk all over them, lock them in a cage, and they will just let you do it! Coretta Scott King said it best 'Freedom and justice cannot be parceled out into pieces to suit political convenience, I do not believe you can stand for freedom and justice for one group of people and deny it others."

The debate continued on like this for a while longer, I tried not to let myself feel too defeated, even though I was outnumbered up there, I just had to hope someone somewhere was actually hearing what I had to say though Kelly and Creed seemed to have the favour of the audience. By the time it was over I was feeling a little nauseas, and really wished that I could just punch creed in the face. I left the podium making my way to the exit through a sea of reporters all looking for a comment, I respectfully declined having reached the limits of what I could handle for the day but gave a few of them cards containing the name of my alias and a disposable cell phone number that I had set up the day before, saying that if they wanted to contact me for an interview later I would be happy to give one. As I made it outside the building I noticed a large group of protesters waving signs supporting Kelly and the MRD. I tried to block them out and ignore them as they hollered mutie lover, and a few other choice names at me. A few short blocks later my car was a welcome sight, I hopped in and headed back to the mansion, cranking my music up to near deafening levels trying to drown out the days events from my mind.

I pulled up in front of the mansion, but I wasn't ready to face everyone inside just yet, so instead I headed to the roof of the mansion, my favourite getaway spot grabbed a bottle of scotch and a cigar from my secret stash and tried to enjoy a solitary moment on the roof. The sun was just beginning to set as I took a long drink straight from the bottle and lit my cigar. Finally for a moment the world seemed still as stared out into the horizon watching streaks of pink and red kiss the sky.

"Rough day darlin'" Logan's voice sounded out from behind me. I turned to face him and just nodded my head, afraid that if I opened my mouth I might loose what little composure I still had left.

He walked up to me and circled around behind me wrapping and arm around my waist pulling me back against his body. "Did you really have to wear 6 inch heels?" he asked stealing my cigar with his free hand.

"Sorry I would take them off but you know… I'd get cold feet." I mumbled and bent my knees a little before slumping back into him.

"Hey for what ever its worth you did good today." he assured me returning my cigar

"Thanx" I answered. "Scotch?" I offered holding up the bottle

"Sure." he answered, grabbing the bottle and taking a few big gulps. "If you want to talk you know I'm here for you"

"I know, but I think I've talked enough for one day, though I might take you up on later or tomorrow or something but just not now."

"We should go in soon, or you are going to have half the mansion up here looking for you."

"I should have parked in the garage."

"Why are you avoiding everyone anyways?"

"Ugh, why do you always have to ask the hard questions that I don't want to answer… I'm avoiding everyone because half of me is afraid I've disappointed them or let them down, and the other half of me doesn't want to hear their praise if they are happy with me because I don't deserve it, this whole mess its all my fault, I got that poor kid on the news by picking the wrong place to take him after telling him to trust me… It's my death that sparked this whole damn uproar." I spat out angrily, annoyed that Logan could never just leave well enough alone."

"Go Crawl in the window to our room I will go in the front and deal with everyone for you, your on your own tomorrow but I can at least buy you the night, but we are going to have to talk about your misplaced feelings of guilt later.

"Thank you" I said softly, a little mad at myself for lashing out at him. Though our relationship often wound up being more than a little adversarial I loved Logan with all my heart. Despite his tough demeanour he had softer side and his heart was always in the right place.

I crawled down the side of mansion to our second story bedroom window while cursing my choice in shoes. I opened the window slipped inside closing it behind me. I tossed my shoes aside and flopped down on the bed and tried to relax.

I had barely lain down when cat appeared in the doorway, not bothering to knock "So how was scaling the mansion in stilettos?" She asked.

"Not half as hard as refraining from knocking Creed's teeth out in front of a national audience." I answered

"I would have loved to see that, not that it would have won any points for our side." Kat mused.

"No probably not, but man it would have felt good."

"You were probably imagining it the whole time you were up there"

"That picture was the only thing that helped me see it through till the end."

"But I swear I didn't come to drill you about the conference, I just thought I'd see if you needed anything while Logan is occupied explaining you absence."

"Thanx for the offer but I'm ok really I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed and not ready to deal with the masses."

"That's understandable."

"I figured if anyone would get it it'd be you"

"Try to get some sleep." Kat said before disappearing.

I decided that was good advice, tossing off my suit before crawling under the covers and closing my eyes before Logan came back for a heart to heart I was not in the mood to have at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

For Anyone Who may be interested This story is set in the future from a project I am working on with ReynaHatake The darkness trilogy which is still a work in progress We are Slowly plunking out the first one Entitled Darkness Gathers and is published under rayna's name

Side note she is now going to join in on my apocalyptical fun so this will be turning into a joint project as well to add some more fun perspective to things…. Anyway if anyone has formed an opinion yet would love some feedback even if it is don't quit your day job


End file.
